Don't Be a Dream
by PacificTwist
Summary: George had alwasy loved Meridith, but it seemed that all he wanted would only be a dream. MERGEO MeredithGeorge OnEShOt.


**Don't Be a Dream**

"**D**o you think it would ever work?" George asked Izzy as he watched Meredith from a far. Izzy looked up from her food, pulling her blonde hair behind her ears.

"I don't know… it's a risky procedure. But I have faith in Burke, he's a great doctor after all," she stated as she flipped through a medical book that lay in front of her. George rolled his eyes, obvious to the fact that Izzy had no idea what he was talking about. He turned his gaze to Meredith again. What was it about her?

"Stop your drooling, we're back on duty in twenty," Alex chimed in as he plopped himself down next to Izzy. Izzy turned and planted a kiss on his lips. George smirked. What a fight Izzy had put up just to show Alex she didn't want him anymore, and how easily it all just disintegrated that night of impulse. Since the night of the code black, things sure had changed. Everyone had changed… except George of course.

Izzy and Alex were now an official couple, giving the two other roommates a little more of Alex in the house than they ever would have wished. It was pathetic, the sight of them, but it made Izzy happy, and happy Izzy was better than angry Izzy.

The relationship between Burke and Christina was still the same, but it was no longer as much of a secret anymore, nor did Christina try to keep it hidden as much either.

Bailey was back as their resident, although only part time now, with the arrival of her healthy baby boy and all. It was weird how child birth can change a woman, it's a like a miracle. Too bad that wasn't the case with the Nazi. She was still as tough as ever, but occasionally, when you caught her thinking about her boy, it was almost as though she were human.

The two Shepherds were now one, much to the dismay of Grey. For some reason, the two had grown closer, like a perfect married couple once again. The secret glances that George had often seen between Derek and Meredith had long disappeared, and Meredith was as miserable as ever.

It's weird what a little time can do… how much things can change, for better… and for worse. George turned back to his turkey sandwich, and slumped his chin into his hands. So many things had changed… and yet George… well… he was still George.

"George… George…" He snapped back to reality. Christina was looking at him with a weird expression on her face. "George… you just put your elbow right into my ketchup… what is wrong with you today?" He shook his head a little giving a grunt of disproval, and removed his arm from the red glob.

"He's just dreaming of Meredith again… pathetic if you ask me," Alex added, giving George a cheap grin. Izzy gave him a hit and told him to shush.

"George… why don't you just tell her? After all, Derek is back with Addison, give it a chance," Izzy stated, sending a little head motion Meredith's way. George shook his head nervously as he wiped the ketchup from his white jacket.

"Yeah George, with Dr. McDreamy out of the way… you might just have a chance," Christina added. He didn't know whether to take that comfortingly or as an insult. They were right though. Maybe he did have a chance, maybe if he just gave it a shot, asked her a date, she would say yes… no? That whole "do it on the impulse" thing worked for Izzy, why not him?

"Your right, I'll do it. I'll ask her on a date. This weekend maybe, dinner?" George said, a little confidence in his voice.

"Well don't ask me, she's right over there," Izzy said, with a smile of comfort on her face. George got up and started his way towards where Meredith was examining her charts.

"Twenty bucks says he crashes and burns," Alex said quietly as George walked away. Izzy smacked him.

George rambled his speech through his mind… he was going to do it. Right now… right now? He was getting nervous, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, his calf was cramping up. He couldn't… he couldn't…. No, turn around, she'll say no, just turn and walk away and you won't have to suffer the embarrassment. Too late.

"What's up George?" Meredith said, looking up from her charts. George fumbled a little with the hem of his coat.

"Hey Meredith… are you… would you… do you…?" George stammered still looking down at the ground. This was it… he looked up to face her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking right past him in fact. Was he invisible?

"Hey Meredith," a smooth voice came from behind him. He turned around only to face… Dr. McDreamy.

"Hey…" Meredith replied, a glow filling up her face. It was that look, between the two… the one George had thought disappeared. Derek continued walking, and Meredith's eyes followed him until he walked through to another room.

"Yes George… do I what?" She questioned with a curious look on her face.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

* * *

"**I **chickened out. I asked her if I could borrow a pen… Alex is right. I am pathetic." George was pacing his room, finally ending with a slam of his fist against the wall. He had just finished up a twenty-two hour shift, and all he needed was a little sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't sleep. His failure of the day was tormenting him. He finally slumped down into his bed and laid and thumped his head against the wall.

"You George, are a spineless being." He closed his eyes. Sleep did not come though. He just lay there, for a good ten minutes staring up at the ceiling.

"What was I thinking? It would never work. She's too good for me. I'm just George… spineless… worthless… George." He thumped his head against the wall again. He loved her. He knew it. From the first time talking to her, he wanted to get to know her better. And he got his chance. She was his roommate. But a roommate was what he would stay.

Did she know? Did she have any idea in the world how he felt?

Suddenly his silence was broken. A door slammed, and loud pounding echoed from the stairs. It ended with a thump against the outside wall. What was going on? George rose from his bed and slowly opened his door. Right outside, was Meredith, slumped up against the wall. She was crying.

"Meredith?" He asked, taking a few steps towards the weeping girl. She quickly looked up and wiped the tears from her face, putting on a fake smile.

"George," she said stunned, "I didn't know anyone was home." She picked herself up from the ground, continuing to wipe off dripping eyeliner.

"What's wrong Meredith?" George asked. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"Nothing George… I'm fine," she said, opening her door and walking into her room. Not wanting to invade her privacy, George walked to the entrance and leaned in the door way.

"No… you're not fine… what happened?"

"Dr. Shepherd… Derek. He's been relocated. He's leaving back to his home, with Addison." He words were choked back, and the tears once again rolled down her face. George left his post at the door and sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes and cried into his shoulder. As George sat there and listened to Meredith's story, he felt bad. He didn't only feel bad for Meredith, but he felt bad for the fact he was glad to hear the words "Derek" and "relocated" in the same sentence.

"It's okay… it's okay. Soon enough, you'll forget all about him, everything will be okay," George said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. It felt weird being this close to her, hugging her, her soft hair against his face. It was nice though. Perfect.

"How could I let myself be fooled? How could I ever believe that he would pick me over her? I'm pathetic. She's so much prettier than me, smarter… she's perfect," she cried. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she began to wipe away her tears.

"No Meredith. You are not pretty... you are beautiful. You are not smart… you're a genius. And you are no where near perfect… because the word perfect does not do you justice. Meredith, I love you." And there it went. It all just spilled from his mouth. There was no going back now. He had tied his own knot, and cocked his own gun. Good going George…

She looked up… she was no longer crying. She stared right into his eyes, her lip quivering just the tiniest bit as a tear dripped from her chin.

"I'm sorry… that was not the time… I didn't," but he was cut off. Soft lips caught his own in mid sentence. Yes… Meredith had kissed him. So soft, so simple. She pulled away and looked back into his eyes. She was smiling.

"Thank you… thank you so much George." She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. As he returned the embrace, he brought his fingers to his arm, and pinched himself. It hurt… thank God it hurt.

"For once… this isn't a dream…"


End file.
